A Twilight Twister
by Random Alaskan Chick
Summary: Renoshia, a 3/4 wolf gets raped by James or did she enjoy it? and after James dies she seeks revenge until she meets Embry. Does she fall in love with him or not? ... Rated M for good reasons


**Twilight Twister **

**(A new addition to the Quileute pack joins under deadly circumstances and causes a love triangle with two werewolves and a vampire. Who will she call as her mate?)**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight.**

**Renoshias POV**

**Renoshia Dawn is a girl that no one saw fit to mention in the story of Twilight so here is her side of the story. **

**Here is a brief bit of information about her before we continue to where the story of her life gets screwed up forever.**

**Renoshia's mother was full werewolf and her father was a highbred. (half wolf, half vampire)**

**SOOO.... Renoshia is ¾ wolf and ¼ vampire.**

**Renoshia has black, wavy hair and a short pixi haircut. She is 5'2" and very fragile. She has a light olive skin tone. She has the beauty of a vampire and the combined strength of the wolf and vampire.**

****************************************************************************

**Whimpering the wolf limps into the woods luring the hunter in behind her. Once in the woods the wolf lays down and the hunter takes aim.**

**!!CRACK!!**

**I look up and see my beautiful master smirking down at the wounded human, the screams of the human fade as I stare at my master. His long blond hair tied into a loose ponytail and he's muscular chest showing under his open jacket. His dark crimson eyes shifted to me, smiling approvingly.**

_Oh my god he is sexy._

**As I phased back to my human form, he put his hand out to help me up. I accepted his help as he scraped his teeth across my neck then growled, "Thank you for the meal Shia." I let out a low purr as he pulled my exposed body tight to his bare chest and kissed me hard. Then he threw me away from him, making me fall hard onto the ground. I looked up at him hurt that he would push me away. He looked down at me and growled, "Go find Laurent and Victoria so we can feed before we leave." I nodded my head, a tear rolled down my cheek before I fazed into a wolf again and left to find the rest of my pack.**

**(Later that night)**

**After traveling around all day James decided to stop and get me some clothes so we could go to the movies and act human even if for just a short period of time while it was dark out side. After the movie James found an abandoned cabin for the night so I could rest. Victoria and Laurent decided to go hunt till it was time to leave.**

**After they had gone I started thinking of the duties I was to perform as James' pet. An hour later I saw a shadow move under the door and involuntarily my breathing became labored as I struggled to calm myself down. His ideas about a pet frightened me more than death ever could but at the same time excited me. It might not be as quick and painless as death was, but it was final. I was in love with James. **

"**Hello, Shia" he said pleasantly as he shut the door. **

_Not right now James I don't think I could resist._

**He crossed the room, making his way over toward the bed. Toward me. I resisted the overpowering urge to run up to him.**

_Stop looking so damn sexy your driving me insane._

**He stopped in front of me. I whispered, "Please. Don't"**

**He laughed and pulled me to my feet. I looked at the floor so I didn't have to look into his lust filled eyes. I was afraid of what he would see in mine. He said, "Now why wouldn't I? You are so useful to me in more ways then one." He put his cold finger under my chin and tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes. "You are beautiful." his fingers traced the cut on my arm, "And you would taste far better than you smell if only you would allow me to have you."**

_Take me. Take me. Take me. Take me._

**My legs gave out. He supported my weight easily as he spoke again. "oh, come on Shia. You're no fun. But you should get used to this. You are mine. I'm going to do things to you that men only dreamed of doing." He laid me back down onto the bed.**

_Finely._

**I tried to get out from under him. My attempt to resist my lust was pathetic, he held me easily with one hand. "Shia," he admonished. "Don't make me be rougher than I have to be. I don't want to kill you, but I will hurt you if you continue to fight me. Consider this a learning experience. You're about to experience firsthand what I expect from my pet."**

_I want to learn I would love to learn, but I want it to mean something not just a release._

**He pressed his cold, hard body down onto mine and I shuddered. I couldn't move an inch. Just the thought of his body on mine immobilized me. He caressed my cheek and I turned my head into him. How he touched me like that. Like I was his lover. Maybe in his mind that's what I was. Never mind the fact that I was not even vampire but a mutt in all sense of the word. I wanted him.**

**I could feel the hardness of his erection pressed against my thigh. He was going to take the only thing that I could have ever give to him that really mattered. The only thing that I had any control of. Panic seized my mind. **

_What if he doesn't want me anymore when I am no longer pure?_

**James turned my head and kissed me forcefully, simultaneously unbuttoning my jeans. He broke his kiss and sat up quickly yanking my pants off in one fluid motion. I stiffened as I felt his fingers slide into me. He growled as I whimpered in pain. **

_If his fingers hurt me then the rest will be torture._

**He said, "You've never done this before, have you?"**

**I refused to answer.**

**He said, " I don't need you to answer the question, Shia. I can tell. That's just one more thing I get to take from you. I got you and now I'm going to get your innocence."**

**My eyes filled with tears.**

_If only he knew how much I wanted him to have my innocence._

**I never felt more helpless in my life. I was powerless to stop this. I trembled beneath him.**

**Using his fingernails, he ripped my shirt away from my body, Then he dug his nails into my shoulder. I could feel the warm blood dripping off my skin. **

_OUCH!!_

**James sucked greedily at the cut making sure he got every last drop of crimson liquid that he could. "Your blood tastes like a fine wine," he whispered as he moved down the length of my body, his freezing lips grazing my skin.**

**Never in my life would I imagine that James would try what I knew that he was going to do. **

_He isn't going to leave me untouched in any way. He is going to spoil my virginity in every way possible. As bad as I want it I have to resist._

**I started to get up, but before I'd even slide myself up into a sitting position he'd forced me back against the bed pressing against my stomach with just one hand. "Shia, you know you can't win. Why fight me? Can't you see how much I want you?" I replied, "All good things come to those who wait." He chuckled, "I'm not that patient. It most definitely isn't one of my many virtues. You… are… my… pet… Shia." He paused between each word for emphasis. "You are about to get a reality check, my dear, sweet tasting girl. I'll do what I want, when I want. Never forget that. And at this moment in time, that's you."**

**He began his journey once again. I tried once more to push myself from under his cold body. Suddenly his weight disappeared from me and he was standing beside the bed. "Fine," he growled. "Have it your way." He ghosted out of the room.**

**I had just enough time to stand up and wrap my exposed body in a sheet. He was back and he was angry. He had something black twisted around his hand. He said, "I can't risk you getting too gravely injured, Shia. I guess I'm going to have to protect you from yourself."**

**He moved so fast from my line of sight that he just vanished. He appeared out of thin air in front of me. Before I'd even sucked in one startled breath, he had my wrists in his stone grasp and was dragging me back to the bed. I was struggling with all of my might and yet his movements appeared effortless. "You see, Shia. This is totally pointless. But since you are going to force my hand." He pushed me down onto the bed cruelly, knocking the breath out of me. Before my mind had even reacted to what was happening, he had ripped away the sheet and tied my wrists to the bed. I looked up at my hands in terror. Silk scarves. I tested the bindings. **

_Not tight enough to hurt my hands. Definitely too tight to escape from._

**He stepped back to admire his handiwork. "My, my. That's a very sexy look. Erotic. It's turning me on even more, if that's possible. I should have thought of this a little earlier."**

**He ripped my bra off, breaking the straps and bruising my shoulders in the process. I gritted my teeth against the pain and shuddered under his penetrating gaze. He just stared at my body with the most amazing expression on his face. Pure unadulterated lust. I had ached for him to look at me like he was now since the first time I met him. Then to act on his desires and in the same breath to fulfill my own. It was so cruel that I had to wait to endure this, what I'd hoped to experience with him so long ago.**

**He moved toward me slowly, his eyes still glued to my trembling form. I felt so exposed and vulnerable. I didn't know that it was possible. Then he said, "You are lovely, Shia. I'm really giving serious thought to eventually making you my mate." I replied, "What about Victoria? I thought she was your mate?" He laughed as he traced my thigh. I pushed into his welcome touch. He said, "Victoria, hmmm. She was ever so useful sometimes. But I never cared for her." I didn't reply.**

**He stepped away from the bed and pulled off his jeans. My heart rate increased. He was huge. He was going to rip me in half. I shut my eyes as he climbed on top of me. He whispered in my ear raising the hairs on the back of my neck . "You will see, Shia. I can be gentle. Compassionate. Merciful. Now, where were we?"**

_Why do you taunt me so?_

**He started at my mouth. Kissing his way down my body, his cold lips leaving chill bumps in their wake. He paused at my breasts and ran his icy tongue around my nipples. My tented peaks were throbbing from the force of his tongue and the coldness of his mouth. I was trembling violently by the time he reached my belly button. Again, he slid his fingers into my soft core. He said, "You are very warm, Shia. I can only imagine what that is going to feel like. I've never done this with one as warm since I was turned. I guess this will be a first for both of us." He grasped my thighs, digging his fingers into my flesh to spread my legs apart. I let out a soft cry of pain. He probed me with his tongue. It was so cold. Like an ice cube. I was quivering from being cold and excited. I tried to move my legs and he tightened his grip causing my bones to ache with protest. I swallowed hard and bit my lip to keep from crying out loud. My useless tears leaked freely from my eyes soaking the sheets beneath me.**

**He sat up and pulled my legs around his waist. He chuckled darkly. He crushed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He said, "Can you taste how delicious you are? Absolutely mouthwatering." **

**I felt his erection pressed against my entrance. He leaned down to my ear. "Are you ready, Shia?" My mind shouted** '_YES_' **but the pain caused me to choke on my cry. I felt my delicate skin tearing as he slowly pushed himself inside of me. I could feel every icy inch as he forced himself into me. He paused when he reached my barrier. Then he thrust deeply, breaking it. I bit my lip again, this time bringing blood to muffle my cries of agony. My lip wasn't the only thing that was bleeding. I could feel it leaking out of me, staining the bed beneath us.**

**Finding his rhythm, he attacked my mouth again so he could capture my blood. He groaned as I bit him as hard as I could.. I didn't hurt him. On the contrary, it excited him further.**

**I laid there, thinking. **

_My life as a pet would prove to be bliss. There is pain everywhere in my body though._

**Suddenly, there was a searing pain in my right wrist. I opened my eyes to see James sucking on a fresh gash. I was already weak. My vision started to get very blurry and my eyes rolled back in my head. James fisted his hand in my hair and pulled, painfully jerking me back into reality. He said, "You don't get off that easily. There is one more thing I want you to experience before you close those pretty, little eyes."**

**He pulled harder on my hair, arching my back to press my body into him and giving him complete access to my neck. His nose drifted from my ear, along my chin, and to the hollow of my throat. He inhaled deeply and I knew this was it. **

_He's marking me as his._

**As he sank his teeth into my neck. The pain was immediate and excruciating. He began to drink and then the blackness enveloped me.**

****************************************************************************

**James' POV**

**I ran through the forest quickly. I wanted to get her to the cabin. I never cared to keep a human façade. The thrill of the hunt is what I existed for. I just needed a place to play from time to time. **

_Now with Shia, this little residences will come in handy. It is isolated and I need to keep her away from prying eyes. And ears for that matter. She is bound to be loud sometimes when I play with her._

_Speaking of playing, I hope Victoria and Laurent leave soon._

**I paced the front room impatiently. I couldn't wait for this. The thought of Shia's body pressed beneath mine made me hard in my jeans instantly. Then I heard them leave.**

_Perfect. There gone. Just a little bit longer. I want her fully aware when I take her. This is going to be the most fun that I've had in a long time. _

**After a short while, I decided it was time. I really couldn't wait any longer. I opened the door and entered the room. "Hello, Shia," I said in most charming voice. The voice I used while hunting my prey. **

_I want to keep her calm for the time being. Like I said before, I don't want to cause _

_unnecessary damage. It ain't like I can take her to the doctor._

**Her heart rate spiked with fear and I shivered with delight. The movement was so slight that she couldn't detect it. Her blood would be far more potent when laced with adrenaline.**

**I crossed the room toward her ridiculously slowly. I wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. I stopped in front of her.**

**She whispered, "Please. Don't."**

_Ah, she knows what I am planning and yet she lays there calmly. What a strange creature_.

**I laughed pulling her to her feet. She looked down as I said, "Now why wouldn't I? You are so useful to me in more ways then one." I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head up so I could look into her eyes. I could easily get lost in them. "You are beautiful," I traced the cut that I'd created on her arm with my fingers, "And you would taste far better than you smell if only you would allow me to have you.."**

**Her knees buckled underneath her and I caught her before she fell supporting her weight. **

_How melodramatic_.

**I said, "Oh, come on Shia. You are no fun. But you should get used to this. You are mine now. I'm going to do things to you that men only dreamed of doing." I laid her back onto the bed gently.**

**I was deciding how to proceed when she tried to run from me. I was amused. **

_Who does she think she's kidding?_

**I grabbed her ankle and stopped her. "Shia. Don't make me be rougher than I have to be. I don't want to kill you, but I will hurt you if you continue to fight me. Consider this a learning experience. You're about to experience firsthand what I expect from my pet."**

_Oh, and I plan to educate her well._

**I pressed my body onto hers and I felt her shudder. Her warmth was intoxicating. I could feel it warming my skin through our clothing. The sensation was addictive. I was beginning to see what drew me to her so. I caressed her cheek softly and she turned her head into my hand. I was hard already. **

_God, I want her. I want to taste every inch of her warm, pulsating, and fragrant body._

**I turned her head and kissed her, and wanting to mark her as mine. So she'd look in the mirror and know it. I unbuttoned her jeans and broke my kiss to quickly pull them off. I was stunned. Her body was perfection. I felt her stiffen as I dipped my fingers inside her. I growled at the sensation. She was so warm and tight.**

**The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.**

_She is still a virgin. This will be her first time. I'll be her first_.

**I said, "You've never done this before, have you?"**

**She didn't answer me. I said, "I don't need you to answer the question, Shia. I can tell. That's just one more thing that I get to take from you. I got you and now I'm going to get your innocence."**

**I was overjoyed as I watched her eyes fill with tears.**

_She really would be mine in every way. The fact that she was untouched intrigues me. I _

_can't imagine why anyone hasn't made love to her. She is beyond lovely._

**I ripped open her shirt with my fingernails. My throat burst into a fireball of flames when I seen her just laying there, weak. **

**I couldn't take it any more I dug my nails into her shoulder and watched it to bleed for a second. I sucked on the cut, pulling out as much of the sweet nectar as I could, slightly quenching the burn in my throat. I whispered, "Your blood tastes like a fine wine." I was trailing down her body, my lips never leaving her scorching skin.**

**Her heart fluttered in her chest and I could tell by its reaction that she wanted this. Her mind might say no, but her body was betraying her. She started to get up and I pressed her back against the bed with my hand. "Shia," I said. "You know you can't win. Why fight me? Can't you see how much I want you?" She said, "All good things come to those who wait."I laughed at her.**

I_s she serious?_

"**I'm not that patient. It most definitely isn't one of my many virtues. You… are…my…pet…Shia." I paused between each word to get my point across. "You are about to get a reality check, my dear, sweet tasting girl. I'll do what I want, when I want. Never forget that. And at this moment in time, that's you."**

**I started again, relishing her soft texture and she tried to push herself from under me again. Her defiance was wearing on me. If not for the fear that I'd damage her extensively, I'd just hold her down and have my way with her. I'd undoubtedly break something and I couldn't afford to do that.**

_The Drapes._

**I stood up quickly with a sudden inspiration. "Fine," I growled. "Have it you way." I stalked out of the room. I went to the drapes in the front room and took the ties off of them. These were perfect. They wouldn't hurt her and would keep her from hurting herself.**

**I reentered the room. Shia was wrapped in a sheet against the wall. She looked terrified. Good. I wanted her frightened now.**

_She shouldn't have crossed me. She would do well to remember this for future reference_.

**I said, "I can't risk you getting to gravely injured, Shia. I'm going to have to protect you from yourself."**

**I moved at my natural speed startling her when I stopped in front of her. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to the bed. She was struggling furiously. She was turning me on more as it was so easy to dominate her. I said, "You see, Shia. This is totally pointless. But since you are going to force my hand." I pushed her down on the bed roughly, yanked the sheet off of her, and tied her wrists to the headboard. All of this before she'd even had the chance to take a single breath.**

**I was careful not to tie her wrists too tightly. I didn't want her hands to fall off. I saw the terror register on her face as she took in what I'd done. She tested the bindings and I felt a stab of desire. I stepped back to see the whole display before me.**

_Wow. _

**I said, "My, my. That's a very sexy look. Erotic. It's turning me on even more, if that's possible. I should have thought of this a little earlier."**

**I pulled her bra off, not bothering to take it off properly. She deserved a some pain for her defiance earlier. I was unprepared for the sight of Shia's perfect form laid before me. I mean I've seen her exposed before but nothing like this. She shuddered once and her blood rose in her cheeks. I'd never seen anything more desirable than Shia trussed up like she was waiting for me. I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth in response to Shia's blush.**

_Even though I just hunted in Phoenix, I really should have hunted before this._

**I moved slowly and purposefully toward her, my eyes never leaving her trembling body. She was utterly delectable. I said, "You are lovely, Shia. I'm giving serious thought to eventually making you my mate."**

**She said, "What about Victoria? I thought she was your mate?"**

**The question blindsided me. Why did she bring her up? I laughed, tracing her thigh with my fingers. I didn't miss her push into my touch. I said, "Victoria, hmmm. She was ever so useful sometimes. But I never cared for her."**

**She looked indignant as I stepped away from the bed. Was she concerned for my ex? This girl was a mystery. I pulled off my jeans. Her heart started racing again and her eyes widened in fear. I could see it plastered all over her features. She shut her eyes as I hovered over her. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You will see, Shia. I can be gentle. Compassionate. Merciful. Now, where were we?" The hair raised on the back of her neck and I chuckled quietly, beyond the range of her hearing. I didn't want her to think I was a total tyrant.**

**I started at her succulent mouth, kissing and tasting my way down her body. She was delicious. Even her skin tasted heavenly. It took all of my willpower not to bite her and feast on her precious fluids. I paused at her perfect breasts. Her rose colored nipples hardened at my attention and her body betrayed her again.**

**I moved on again and her trembling became more and more violent. I slid my fingers into her and once again I was surprised by her warmth and fragrance. I said, "You are very warm, Shia. I can only imagine what that is going to feel like. I've never done this with one as warm since I was turned. I guess this will be a first for both of us."**

_I'll have to be sure that I remember myself while I am with Shia. This is going to be difficult because of the potency of her blood but also because she is incredibly breakable._

**I grasped her thighs and pulled her legs apart. I could barely feel her resistance. It only caused my fingers to sink further into her flesh, She cried out in pain. I pushed my tongue into her soft core shuddering from the warmth that surrounded my mouth. She tasted divine. She tried to move her legs and I tightened my grip to the point that any tighter would shatter her bones.**

_She would do good to quickly learn that I won't be denied._

**I sat up and pulled her legs around my waist. I could wait no longer. I had to be sheathed in her warmth. I laughed. You had to admire her spunk. I'd never be able to predict what she would do or how she'd react to things.**

**I kissed her again, pushing my tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself, knowing it would revolt her. I said, "Can you taste how delicious you are? Absolutely mouthwatering."**

_I want her to understand the sacrifice I am making to keep her alive._

**I pressed myself against her and I twitched in anticipation. I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Are you ready, Shia?" I didn't give her the chance to answer before I pushed into her.**

**The sensation was indescribable. She was so warm and tight. She felt as smooth and soft as velvet. I paused at her barrier. I didn't want to hurt her too badly, but I couldn't totally abandon myself to pleasure like I normally would have. I thrust deeply once and felt it tear as I completely immersed into her flesh. Pleasure pulsed through my body.**

**Finding a rhythm that wouldn't cause any more damage to her, I turned my attention back to her lips. The bottom one was bleeding. I kissed her, sucking her blood. Ecstasy. Pleasure such as that as I'd never known coursed through my body.**

_I've never played with my food in this way. Satisfying two hungers at once. It is beyond mind blowing._

**Then she bit me. I shot further toward the edge. I gashed her wrist and took more of her blood. I knew I'd have to stop soon or I'd kill her.**

**I noticed that she was about to faint and I fisted my hand in her hair pulling on it roughly to bring her back to reality. I had one more thing that I wanted from Shia before I'd let her rest. I said, "You don't get off that easily. There is one more thing I want you to experience before you close those pretty, little eyes."**

**I pulled harder on her hair arching her back to press her body against mine. Her neck was fully exposed to me now. I'd decided to bite Shia to mark her as mine. That way, if by the unlikely chance she got away it would never go away. It would forever be a reminder of her time with me. I knew it was risky but I was confident I could suck the venom back out of her body. I started at her ear, my nose drifting along her chin to the hollow of her throat. I inhaled deeply and the venom pooled in my mouth. So tantalizing. I swallowed the excess venom and sank my teeth into her supple flesh. I drank, pulling the venom out immediately as she lost consciousness. I came suddenly, the force of the orgasm surprising me, rocking me to my very core. Her blood tasted clean and I pushed myself off of her satisfied that she would survive. An hour later I heard her moan. **

_What the hell?_

**I looked at her, curious.**

**Her face looked frightened. Then she spoke. "James…Don't…I'm scared…" She talked in her sleep. Well, that was amusing. She started thrashing wildly around on the bed.**

**I looked around franticly. I was worried. What if she hurt herself? I touched her shoulder hoping to wake her from her nightmare. All she did was moan again. What should I do? I was out of practice at this human business. I'd been alive for much too long and didn't actively associate with humans other than the hunt for centuries.**

**I did the only thing I could think of. I laid next to her on the bed and pulled her trembling form into my arms. She quieted immediately and smiled. If my heart were still alive it would have burst. The emotion that was coursing through my unchanging body. What was it? I'd never felt anything so** **powerful before. I think it was love. It all clicked together at once. Like the lost piece to a jigsaw puzzle, Shia came into my life and completed the picture.**

**I was stunned. I was in love with this mutt of a girl. She had bewitched me. I looked at her sleeping form. Her face had smoothed, all of her terror from before erased. Whatever dream she had been having was over. She sighed and then mumbled one word. "Jasper."**

**Anger such as that I'd never known coursed through my granite body. Or was it jealousy? It didn't matter really. My girl was dreaming about someone else. I would have to make her forget him. Not only that, I'd have to be on my best behavior from now on. I couldn't expect her to be very receptive if I continued to force myself on her. Just remembering that first time made me twitch in my jeans. No. I couldn't have her again until she was ready.**

**But I could be charming when it suited my needs. Then there was that irresistible lure that humans felt for us maybe it would work on her. I'd used it previously this night when I'd made her submit to me. Yes. I'd use that some more. Even if she knew what I was doing, she'd be pulled in. Yes. I had a plan. I contented myself with holding her through the night. She was worth the wait. My beautiful Shia**

****************************************************************************

**Renoshia's POV**

**I woke up to him tracing my body with his fingers and smiling. I turned around in his arms and entwined my fingers into his hair and kissed him before I fazed into a wolf. James got up and signaled to Laurent and Victoria it was time to go.**

**While running through the forest near Forks, Laurent stopped in his tracks and signaled for us to stop. When we did I heard it. It was a baseball game, but not one played by humans it was by vampires. Laurent wanted to play and so did Victoria. James decided it would be ok and let Laurent lead the way. When we got close to the clearing the game was being held in James stopped and told me to stay down wind and out of site just in case of a fight. He didn't want anyone to leave alive if anything was to happen. I agreed and stayed low. **

**I was playing with a mouse when I heard James growl and then something about a human girl and then the others started arguing about how she was with them and then more growling. **

_Hmm??? what's going on out there?_

**Then all of a sudden the arguing stopped and James followed Laurent out of the field and pulled Victoria up against him and kissed her neck I let out a growl to low for the vampires to hear but I think one did. He had blond wavy hair. He looked my way and searched the woods before he continued.**

**I met up with James and the rest after the other vampires left. James told me everything that had happened and the he explained that he wanted this girls blood. James sent Laurent and Victoria to get information on her and then James and I left to watch her. He guessed he scared her because she was leaving town. We left to go find the others. By the time we had everything we needed for this battle James left for Bella and the rest of us where to go after the rest of the family. **

**While running I had a really bad feeling when I lost Edwards scent. I told Laurent and Victoria to continue after the rest and I would go back for Edward and warn James of Edward if I couldn't find him. After tracking him back to a house I continued on until I heard Glass shatter and growls coming out of the building. I went to run in when Victoria grabbed me and held onto me until I fazed into my human form and Laurent grabbed me and dragged me off to the side and I screamed for them to let go as I fought for all I was worth.**

**When the growling stopped and the screaming started I fell to the ground and cried and begged Victoria and Laurent to tell me what happened. Victoria said James' game got out of hand and he had gone to far and if I had gone in there we all would have died. I screamed at her because she let my love die. She growled at me and then left. **

**Laurent stayed with me until I was calmed down and then explained that they tracked the family in a circle to this place where they all started to attack James and there was no way to save him. I thanked Laurent and explained that there really was no longer any reason for me to live aside from getting revenge for my lovers death. Laurent took it with little comfort but agreed to let me deal with James' death how ever I needed and gave me one last hug and kiss before we parted for the last time. I watched as he ran off into the rest of his life. **

**Once Laurent was out of site I started to run back to Forks to find the vampires who killed my James. After reaching the forest close to Forks I stopped to rest and think about how I was going to do this.**

**I was pulled from my thoughts when a young man walked up to me and smiled. I thought about killing him but then he fazed.**

"**What the FUCK!!!"**

**He tilted his big fluffy head at me and all of a sudden I heard his velvet smooth voice in my head. "OH MY GOD!!!! Another werewolf and your not a part of our pack... I mean my pack aint the only pack around. And..... OH MY GOD!!! And your a girl oh my god your a GIRL wolf to top it off. Oh my god Sam will be thrilled to hear about you... You have to come meet Sam... I mean do you want to come and meet my pack leader?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I don't even know you why would I want to go anywhere with you, it might be a trap." He bounced up and down and said, "I'm Embry, Embry Call. Who are you?" I smiled at him and purred, "I'm Renoshia Dawn. It's nice to meet you Embry." He bounced around me one more time before he laid down in front of me with his head on his paws and his non-stop wagging tail. He looked at me then asked, "So why ya in forks and where's the rest of ya pack, are they coming to?" **

**I told him about my pack being killed by vampires and about why it would be unsafe for me to join his pack and about what I was. He laughed and told me that his pack would let me join and keep me safe and he said that me being ¼ vampire we could keep a secrete between just us two. I finally gave up and agreed to join his pack if Sam would allow me. **

**While walking to Sam's house he told me about everyone so when I entered the room I would feel like I new mostly everyone. When I got there Sam seemed to notice I had no clothes and got me some to wear. I put on the small black dress. After that I told Sam about me and he seemed to like me and I was accepted into his pack. I believe I was there for about an hour before all the single guys started calling dibs on me. Embry ended up winning the argument by saying that he had found me so he got to keep me. I laughed with them until I got this strong urge to be with the quite male in the corner. I turned to Quil who was sitting right next to me and asked him who the quite guy was. Quil explained that his name was Paul and he had some anger issues and never talked much. **

**Embry was upset that I would choose Paul, The only person who didn't even ask for me. I told Embry that there was just something that reminded me of my past lover and I needed that something to help me keep going. Embery said he understood and gave me a hug and left. **

**(Two days later)**

**I was talking to Sam about the treaty when I started thinking about Embry and that I hadn't seen him since I got accepted into the pack. I talked to Sam about it and he just told me that Embry had imprinted on me and I hurt him really bad when I went with Paul. So he desided to leave until he could get his moods into check.**

_Oh my god what have I done. I never meant to hurt him. I just don't like him in that way I mean it don't mean I don't love him for gods sake I do with all my heart. He is the closest person to me here. I feel like I've known him all my life. I would never want to hurt him. Oh my god and he's out there with no one there to help him if he gets hurt or gets into any danger. He helped me out with my problems and he got me into this awesome pack and how do I repay him by hurting him. I am an awful friend,_

"**I have to go find him."**

**Sam Grabbed my arm, "You have to let him go deal with his own problems. Let him work it out in his time. He'll come back when he is ready ok?" I looked up at him, " I made this mistake I have to fix it." He looked at me shook his head, "you have to give him space." finally I nodded and agreed, "Fine. I'll wait but I'm not leaving until he is back. ok." I turned away from Sam before he could respond and sat down on the footsteps of the doorway.**

****************************************************************************

**Embry's POV**

**I was walking in the woods thinking,**

_How could she choose him over me. I mean I imprinted on her. Don't that mean we are mated? How is it that she cared for him. Is she ignoring a secret lure to me and going with Paul? Does he have a stronger imprint on her? Is her being ¼ vampire preventing her from feeling the imprint? Was me imprinting on her just the lure that all vampires have? Was my imprint real or was it that lure? Can she imprint? Damn it I have so many questions for her but I don't want to make her uncomfortable by asking. And I don't want her to know I imprinted on her. I want her to be happy. Damn it I love her. I am so DAMN stupid for letting her go to him with out a fight. I need to tell her how I feel. She needs to know the truth.... What if she isn't ready for the truth. What if she doesn't know her feelings and is in denial. I mean she barely met me. I am so confused. I need to get out of town._

**I looked up and started running out of the woods trying to get to my car ASAP so I could leave this place and figure out what I was going to do about Renoshia and my feelings towards her.**

**By the time I got to the car I decided I was going to go to Seattle. I drove all night around the town trying to figure things out until I got a whiff of her. I stopped and parked the car and ran to where the sent was coming from. It was a vampire. He had long black hair and red eyes. His skin tone was darker than Renoshia's but not by much. He looked up and saw me. He ran up to me with his vampire speed I was prepared to fight and die. He crouched down and just sniffed the air around me, he then came up to eye level and asked a question I was not prepared for, "You know Renoshia. Where is she.?" **

_He knows Renoshia? She never told me she new any vampires? Why would she keep this from me?_

"**Umm... Umm... Uhhh... Yeah I know her. Why ar.. are you looking for her?"**

**He looked at me in confusion. "Da question is, how do you know her, and how well do you know her?"**

**I just stood there stunned, " I uhhh..." I lowered my gaze he had me beat I didn't know her at all. "I just met her a few days ago and she joined my pack and hooked up with a fellow wolf."**

_What does he want with her?.... WAIT..... What if he is hunting her. I can't let him find her I need to know what he wants I need to know if he is friend or foe. She could be in danger and I let myself slip up in self pity... DAMN IT I am such an idiot._

**I looked up at him and lounged at him, "Now it's my turn to ask the question leech. How do you know Renoshia?" It was obvious that he wasn't scared. He looked me in the eyes and said something that all together was messed up, "She was part of my clan before she ran off."**

_Wait. Wait. Wait. What is he talking about. She was in a pack of vampires before us? That's another thing she didn't find time to mention._

"**So what about it then?" I growled at him. He smiled and said, "So you knew about meh huh?"**

**I came close to his face and growled, " I know that a leech hurt her and if I find out it was you, I will hunt you and your clan down and scatter your body all over the universe and burn you one limb at a time. Saving your head for last so you can watch your whole clan die before your eyes." He laughed at me. " foolish mutt She wasn't hurt by my clan. My clan rightfully belongs to her. She left when another clan killed her lover. She seeks revenge for her love, James."**

_Oh my god. I should have known. She said she was hurt by a leech when they killed her lover. She told me about how it went down and how he died. I didn't know he was vampire himself. I was so stupid how could I not know the answer. It was right in front of me. She was one of the vampires who got away when the Cullens killed James. She helped James find Bella. She was James mate not Victoria. It was all a trick. And why am I not mad? Why do I still want to protect her after finding out she's one of the vampires we are trying so hard to keep away from Bella, but instead we are handing Bella to her on a silver platter. BUT WHY AM I NOT MAD AT HER??? why do I want to kill Bella for her. Bella is my friend. Why do I feel so confused. My mind should be made now. I should be wanting to kill Renoshia for deceiving us. Why do I feel so out of control._

"**So you must be Laurent?" His smile disappeared, "she actually told you about us? Dis can not be. She would never betray me. She was like family to me. How could she deceive me like dat." The rage in him was growing to out of control levels. He growled, "I'm going to kill dat little bitch. I'm going to make her wish dat James killed her the night dey met." That was it that was the last straw I could take I made up my mind.**

_I love her._

**I jumped at him and grabbed him by the throat. "YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" after a moment of trying to calm down I said, " she never talked about her pack. You said to much and I put the pieces together." He straitened up and said, " fine I will go but warn ye now she be a dangerous girl."**

_I know._

"**Leave me, before I change my mind and kill you." He turned and left at a inhuman speed. Leaving his to sweet scent behind him.**

**(Four days later)**

**I was driving home thinking about how I was going to tell Sam that Renoshia was with James. When I arrived at Sam's house Renoshia was sitting on the porch. I was walking in when I saw her staring at me like her savior had come home. Like she cared. **

_I can't do it now. I love her. I can't hurt her now I'm in to deep._

**I tried not to look at her so I didn't have to look into her hurt eyes when I passed her. I walked over to Sam and gave him a hug as he greeted me and welcomed me back. Sam said we needed to go to a different room so we could talk. So we went to his room.**

**As soon as we went into the room he turned around to face me and said, "She loves you Embry. She may not believe it yet but she loves you. She hasn't ate, slept, nor drank since you left. She was nervous when you left the first two days nothing anyone tried would help calm her down she kept saying something about it not being safe then when she couldn't take it any longer she wanted to go find you and I told her how you felt."**

_Wait. You did what?_

**Sam continued not noticing I had gotten mad for a second or ignoring it, "And then you ignore her when you come in. I know she hurt you but she was hurt by you leaving her. You need to talk to her before something happens. She needs you Embry. She doesn't know it but she needs you." I looked up at him and nodded my head and then I walked out of the room to where Renoshia had been sitting in the doorway but she was no longer there. I looked around but I couldn't see her. I started to search for her scent but it was faint because the wind was blowing it away. **

_She must have left when I went in to talk to Sam. How could I do this to her. Before I forgive her I need her to tell me everything. I'm not going to be lied to, and I want her to know she can trust me._

**I ran after her for eight hours. By the time I found her she was covered in blood and barely breathing. **

_Oh my god. What have I done. What happened to her. I need to get her to Carlisle._

****************************************************************************

**Renoshia's POV**

**I was staring at the ground thinking of how I only wanted Embry to forgive me for treating him like crap 4 days ago, and all the ways I could have dealt with it. Until I got his scent.**

_He's Home Finally. I'm so glad he's alright. I was so worried. _

**I looked up at him happy he was home and he was safe. My gaze followed him smiling with all the relief in the world. Until he passed me and then my smile vanished. He didn't even look at me.**

_He hates me. _

**I wanted to cry. So badly I wanted to cry. I had to leave. **

**I ran and ran and ran for hours until I couldn't run anymore, as I hit the ground I heard someone run up behind me. I didn't care. They could kill me for all I cared. Embry hates me now, everyone I got close to has died or hates me so why would I care to live anymore. Every one I'm close to gets hurt.**

**I looked up to see Laurent. He asked, "What's wrong meh dear?"**

_Everything. Absolutely everything._

"**Everyone I get close to ends up hurt. James. Paul. Mom, Dad, Steffen, Cristal, Jasper, Timmy, Amy, You," I had to hold a sob back before I could say his name. "Embry… I love them all and I've hurt them all." Laurent leaned down and wrapped me up in his arms, allowing me to sob freely into his chest.**

**About an hour of crying I finally pushed myself out of Laurent's arms. "I want you to end it all. I want everything gone. All the pain, everything. I want to join James." He looked down at me with fear in his crimson eyes. I nodded to confirm his thoughts. He was about to disagree. Probably going to say something about me making rash decisions, but I wasn't going to change my mind so I cut him off. "As the rightful leader of this clan after the death of my mate. I order you to do as I say." he looked at me with a slight bit of pain in his eyes as he pulled me into his lap again. He kissed my cheek then slid down to my neck which I had fully exposed for him to poison me with his venom. He bit into me and then the blood frenzy started. I felt the fire burn into my flesh and I tried not to scream in pain. Laurent got excited when I Finally screamed and started clawing at me digging his nails deep into my skin. **

**I screamed louder.**

**He started ripping my shirt aside to get a better taste of my neck I screamed as I counted the bites.**

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four. _

_Five._

_Six._

_Sevvvv……._

**The pain stopped and blackness developed me.**

****************************************************************************

**Embry's POV**

**(a week since Embry found Renoshia hurt.)**

**I must have fell asleep because I didn't remember Carlisle entering into the room until I got hit upside the head.**

_Ouch._

**I looked up to see Dr. Cullen looking down at me and signaling me to look at Renoshia. She was starting to wake up. I grabbed her hand and felt her pulse was still very low. "Renoshia your ok now. Dr. Cullen helped you get better. Well actually no one could help you. You had to heal on your own but we all stayed close just incase something happened." She opened her eyes a little bit and smiled. Then what she said next made my heart ache, "Embry. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or make you hate me. Could you ever forgive me." I nearly cried. I never wanted her to think I hated her. I never want her to live a single day with out me. I couldn't live with out her. I couldn't live with myself if I left her and she got hurt again. I would never forgive myself.**

_I don't hate you. I would never hate you. In fact I love you. I'll all ways love you._

"**I don't hate you. I may be mad at you but I would never hate you." she sighed with relief as she slipped back into unconsciousness. **

****************************************************************************

**Renoshia's POV**

**When I woke up Embry was next to me laying in his chair with his head on my bed. I looked around and saw Alice, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, and Quil where here to.**

_Why are they here. Shouldn't they hate me…. Wait….. Why am I here I should be dead._

**I tried leaning up but my head spun out of control. When I leaned back down I woke Embry up. He leaned up and smiled at me and grabbed my hand and said, "Hey sleeping beauty." I couldn't help but laugh. "Why am I here?" The happiness left his eyes and sadness took its place. "You got attacked. The pack is looking for the son of a bitch who did this to you. We are going to kill his sorry piece of leach ass." Embry's Eyes showed mixed emotions of Anger and fear. I took my other hand and lifted his chin so he was looking in my eyes. "Pull them off. It isn't his fault." He looked up at me confused. "what?" I looked down. "I asked him to do it…" Embry looked at me still confused, "Why would you ask to be attacked then left for dea..." He couldn't finish the rest of what he was going to say, as a single tear of anger and fear rolled down his cheek. I leaned foreword a little and wiped the tear off his cheek and stroked his perfect face. It was then I realized I loved him. I was truly in-love with Embry Call.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE comment I need help figuring out whats going to happen next... THANKIEZ.... (sorry been having a bad case of writers block)**


End file.
